The present invention relates to a drive arrangement or unit with a direct-current motor which has at least one ring-shaped multipolar permanent magnet and one disc-shaped armature provided with an armature winding with conductors at both sides of the armature.
Drive units or arrangements of the above-mentioned general type are known in the art. In a known arrangement, a permanent magnet rotates relative to the armature, whereas the armature with the armature winding is stationary and pierced by a magnetic field. The known arrangements possess some disadvantages in that they do not have sufficiently compact construction and are not sufficiently simple to manufacture.